Dragon Ball: Next Generation
by zac.scorpis
Summary: The harsh battle with Buu leaves both Goku and Vegeta permanently dead. Now Trunks, final heir to the Sayain Royal throne, must take up the mantle of Earth's protector in Dragon Ball: Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

Two sayains stood before the wrath of Majinn Buu. One of them could die, and the other was already dead, as marked by the ring of light above his head. Before them stood a huge red orb of demonic energy, capable of obliterating a planet many times larger than the on they were currently on. The creature responsible for the orb stood below the mass of power, holding it in his hands. Below the entire scene lay the only spawn of the two warriors, as well as their Namekian ally, all of them unconscious. Nearby, another Namekian and a human man stood, both watching in horror.

"Vegeta, you get Hercule and Dende. I'll get the boys. Instant Transmission to Supreme Kai's."

And they both flew in opposite directions, each completing their seperate part of the task, escaping just as the planet was obliterated.

It was on Supreme Kai's planet that everyone regrouped. They formed a simple enough plan. Dende would stay on the sidelines to heal while Gotenks, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta fought the horrible creature, and it indeed was so as the fight carried on the Supreme Kai's planet.

A pit fell in the Fusion boy's stomach. His thirty minutes were up.

 _ **Poof!**_

The two boys separated and retreated from the scene. Against Buu, they weren't much without fusion.

This left Goku and Vegeta as the only fighters remaining.

The super sayains flew towards the pink demon. Buu responded by blasting Vegeta witha red beam, which stopped his attack. He simply stopped flying, falling on thw ground lying motionless. Goku couldn't look back. If he did Buu would take the opening. He flew forwards towards the creature, now with more speed. Buu braced himself for an attack, but Goku flashed away right in front of hus face. He look behind himself, only to get a sharp pain in the face, rocketing of into a nearby lake.

Goku now tended to Vegeta. He flew him over to the Dragon Clan Namekian to be healed. Goku, Piccolo, the Good Buu, and the boys charged towards Buu. They never made it to him. With a howling scream, they were all pushed a mile away. Buu's hands now sparked red. He was going to destroy them all.

 _ **POP POP POP**_

The shots fired into Buu's chest. Buu looked back and saw a man with an afro and a purple Gi. It was Hercule Satan. The man had shot the beast three times, but to no avail.

The beast appeared right in front Hercule. Previously, the beast had the same chance to kill Hercule, but did not take it, as his kind hearted counterpart was within him, influencing his actions, but now the beast was free. With one punch, the pink demon left a huge hole in the hero's chest. In his final moments, Hercule gave the demonic pink blob a smile.

"KA-ME..."

Dropping the corpse of Hercule Satan, Buu turned to see all of his opponents charging their trademark energy beams. Goku's children joined him in a Kamehameha, while Trunks and Vegeta charged a Final Flash. Piccolo charged a Makankosappo.

"HA-ME..."

Trunks could feel it. Buu's power was too great. So could Goten.

"HA-ME..."

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. They would add somethjng else to their blast. Something that they didn't understand themselves. Somthing they couldn't truly control.

"HA-ME..."

"Final..." Vegeta and Trunks began

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

"Makankosappo!"

Two blue beams erupted from the palms of Gohan and Goku. A yellow, spiraling beam came out of Piccolo's fingers while a white beam came from Vegeta.

Trunks' Final Flash was different from his father's. It was slightly stronger and it glowed a bright reddish orange that made it seem on fire. The same contrast could be made between Goten's Kamehameha and his brother and father's. His was yellow, sparking with electricity.

Buu fired a counter beam, and as all the energy collided, it formed a huge sphere between the opposing sides, which grew larger and larger until it was nothing but white light. It exploded and consumed everything. As it speed to consume all the participants in the battle, Trunks flew towards Goten, and the two combined their energy to shield themselves from the blast.

* * *

Everything was white. Trubks and Goten could only see each other. Everything else was white. A white noise pierced their ears. They could fell no sensation.

Slowly the void faded away. They felt the heat of the scorched ground. The light faded' and they saw the obliterated battle field beneath the blue sky. The power signatures from the battle were weak.

Goten wasn't as strong as Trunks. He survived the blast, but he was hurt and unconscious. Trunks carried him on his back. He was blinded by smoke, and let the nearby energy signatures guide him. He kept going until he found a saddening scene. He saw Dende, the Good Buu, Piccolo, and Gohan. All of them were alive, and before them stood Vegeta, who Trunks knew to be already dead, evident by the Halo above his head. His back faced the group.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"We won," Piccolo replied.

Trunks then asked the question nobody wanted to ask.

"And Goku?"

Vegeta turned to the group, holding out his arm. In his fist, Trunks recognized a blue sash.

"But its okay, right? The Namekian Dragon Balls can revive him."

Dende shook his head.

"During the battle, I used telepathy to contact Namek. Buu was smart enough to kill the Namekian Grand Elder. The defacto Elder is Novarik, a man I know personally. He was my teacher, and his quite hearted powerful, but we Namekians don't keep dragon models, and Novarik's power is limited. By the time the new dragon balls are powerful enough to bring back a soul with as much energy as Goku', the two year limit since his death will have passed, and since Goku was revived with the Earth dragon balls before I changed them, they can't bring him back again."

"Damnit," thought Trunks, "Goten's going to hate this."

Dende then turned to Trunks

"The same goes for Vegeta, which means..."

Dende didn't need to continue.

Vegeta's Halo glowed bright.

"It's time for me to go, Trunks."

Trunks stepped forward.

"Trunks. I remeber when I knocked you out to stop Buu. Goten nearly screamed my head off. He was ready to kill me. You'll want to hold onto a friend like him."

Trunks looked towards the boy on his back.

"I also saw what you did back there. The Final Flash is an attack passed down by the Sayain Royal family, and it is customary for each heir to put their own spin on it. I combined it with my Galick Gun, but you did much better by combining it with your Burning soul. I'm proud. You, Gohan, and Gotwn are the next generation of Earthen defenders. Everything done up to this point has lead to you."

Vegeta's form faded, but his Halo remained. It turned into a light, and shot across the horizon.

"Goodbye my son," was Vegeta's final words.

"Goodbye," Trunks said in return.

Trunks' body ached. He was tired. He was angry and sad, But, more than anything, he was nervous.


	2. Strangers

Trunks dreamed that it was that day three years ago. The explosion had just occuered. He wass talking to Vegeta with Goten on his back.

"I also saw what you did back there. The Final Flash is an attack passed down by the Sayain Royal family, and it is customary for each heir to put their own spin on it. I combined it with my Galick Gun, but you ruined it. You desecrated the family name with your version, you piece of garbage. You have shamed the whole family."

Trunks merely stood before his father, accepting his rage.

"You piece of crap. Earth is screwed. If you can't defend yourself you might as well die here with Kakarot's brat."

A ball of energy appeared in Vegeta's hand, pointed directly at Trunks'.

"I should have never had you you failure. Big Bang Attack!"

* * *

Trunk awoke with a start. On top of him layed his cat Mochi. The cute ball of fur layed purring on Trunks' chest. Trunks stroked the cat's fur before picking it up and setting it down on the ground. He got out of bed, turned on the TV, and got dressed.

 **Durarara! OST [Vol.1] Voiceless Scream #07**

It had been three years since Goku made the ultimate sacrifice. Trunks was 12, leaving Goten 11. Trunks and Goten had not slacked on their training, nor had they allowed Gohan to commit such a crime. Videl too continued to train and twisted the arms of Gohan and Piccolo into helping her. This venture, of course was more rewarding for Gohan, who actually enjoyed her company.

Today, all that training would pay off. Today was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Trunks had been training under the turtle school along with Goten. They both wanted a rematch of their previous fight, as neither had fought fair, defying the prearranged terns of "no energy atyacks" and "no super sayain transformations" the match had not been a proper test of their strengths. Now, both boys agreed to go all out.

The tournament started for 9:00, and now it was 7:00. He had no set out clothing. It didn't really matter. He would change into his green gi once he got there. As he mulled it over, he saw no error in wearing said Gi to the tournament opposed to wearing some wardrobe he wouldn't see again until after the tournament and any festivities afterwards.

* * *

Trunks met Goten in the registration line, and, since the two were friends, they pulled the age old trick in which Goten let Trunks skip him and Trunks procceeded to let Goten skip him, much to the disapproval of many of the contestants behind them. Trunks pretty much looked the same as he did three years ago, but Goteb had shed the appearance of his father. His gi was the same

After registry, Goten and Trunks sat in a lounge for the contestants before the tournament started.

"So," said Trunks, "I'm guessing that you sensed them."

Goten nodded. There were some very powerful energy signatures in the arena. More than a couple were in the lounge, each very close to Trunks and Goten. However, at least two were in the audience, and weren't participating. The adults likely knew too, which left both boys to wonder why they were inactive.

"What do we do?" said Goten. "This could be somebody dangerous. Think about it, why would one of them just watch from the stands?"

"I don't know," replied Trunks. "If they really are bad news, why enter the tournament? Why not just attack the city while everyone is at the tournament?"

"Probably because they know we won't get into any shit in the tournament. They could get a feel for our energy and tactics and we wouldn't be able to do crap about it because they technically haven't presented themselves as a threat, where as, if they are evil they won't give a shit."

"Language," said a female voice behind Goten.

 **Music Stop**

Goten turned un fear un expectance to see his mother. Instead, he and Trunks caught the sight of a young girl around their age.

 **Durarara! OST [Vol.1] He's Such a Coward that He Can Laugh #04**

She had long, orange hair with frosted tips, sporting a a red gi with symbols of a school neither of the boys had ever heard of before.

要素の火

Yōso no hi

Element of Fire

Both boys looked to each other. This girl was one of the strong energy sources. She could beat Yamcha, Tien, perhaps even Krillin or 18 easy, and though it would be a struggle she could likely defeat Piccolo.

"My name is Mendona. Nice to meet ya, and it will be nice to beat ya!"

Goten opened his mouth to speak, but Mendona stopped him

"No need tell my your names. I know all about Goten, son of the all powerful Goku, and Trunks, heir of the sayain royal family."

A voice called Mendona's name.

"Well, I've got to bounce. See you at the first match!"

The young girl ran off into the distance, leaving both boys surprised

 **Music Stop**

"Son of a bitch," said Goten. "You know what that means."

Trunks indeed did. There were a number of powerful signatures. Some were contestants, while others chose to merely observe. Whoever it was knew the names of Trunks and Goten and made a point of contacting them. Both boys arrived to the same conclusion. This was about them.


	3. Zenkai

Ttunks' back felt like it was going to snap like a twig. It was slightly hard to breath, as his lungs were slightly compressed. He could hear his heart beat. He could feel it too, along with a little heart burn. Any regular child his age would be dead.

Vegeta was simply having a tough work out. Sweat was poaring down his forehead. He constantly had to wipe drops out of his eyes.

He looked to his son, seeing his position.

"It would appear that the increased gravity is too much for you, Trunks."

Ignoring his father Trunks tried to perfect his posture, figuring that this was the best way to get used to his position. Little did he know that this could shatter his spine.

Slowly, he tried to stand up straight, every passing second, it seemed as if more weight was being put on him.

Trunks had almost summoned the power to do it, when many tons were forced on him at once. He looked to the module to see his father standing there with one hand on the keyboard.

"You won't make it," he said plainly.

"Shut it," Trunks thought.

"Stop."

"Shut up dad!"

"You aren't strong enough!"

"If you didn't think I could do it," Trunks said aloud, "why the Hell would you bring me in here!Why would you train me if you didn't think it would amount to anything!"

The question echoed through the small room. And when it finally stoppee, Vegeta felt it. Trunks energy was sky rocketing. First, Trunks became a super sayain, which was amazing in itself. Next was something Vegeta had never seen before. The hair of a super sayain was white, and could often be mistaken for yellow under the coexistent aura. However, Trunks' aura was pure white, and his hair was a light orange. The reason behind it was beyond either of them.

Trunks had discovered this power two days earlier. He had been helping Goten train to become a super sayain, and in displaying the transformation, Trunks went farther than he knew he could go. In response, Goten did the same. With or without aura, Goten's hair was always yellow, and his body sparked with electricity. They had both agreed never to tell another living soul, and so they hadn't.

Trunks' eyes were flaming, a new factor in his transformation. However, as he saw his father's amazement, he began to calm down. He reverted to a normal Super Sayain, and then to his base form.

Trunks had not gone SSJ2, but he had been more powerful than Gohan.

"I don't know what that was," said Trunks, "So don't ask."

Silence.

"When did you turn the gravity off?" Trunks asked.

"I didn't."

This shocked them both.

"Is there a short," asked Trunks.

Vegeta went to the module.

"No. Everything's fine."

They both looked at each other.

"Try turning it off."

With a press of a button, Trunks began to float beyond gis control. Vegeta grabbed his leg before he could hit the ceiling, turning the increased gravity back on.

"Could it be?"

Vegeta grabbed Trunks and took him to the module. There were two needles. With one, Vegeta drew some of Trunks' bliod. With the other he took his own.

In a few moments, a female voice was heard.

"Perfect Match."

It caught them both by surprise. Trunks was smart enough to know thag he should share some of his mother's genes.

"What's happening? Is it Zenkai?"

"Yes, a very special case of it. The gravity of Planet Vegeta was about 10 times that of Earth, but we can handle because our bodies are stronger. This information is in our genetic code, along with our transformation abilities and Zenkai. As a Human-Sayain hybrid, you were born with Zenkai and transformation, but not our gravity adaptations. However, what you just did accessed the deepest portions of your Sayain DNA, activating Zenkai without actual wounds. Zenkai is made to look for weaknesses, and since your human genes were the reason you were having so much trouble, the Zenkai must've erased your Human genes."

"Making me used to Sayain gravity and giving me a perfect match to your DNA."

Vegeta nodded.

"Your tail will probably grow back too. Has Goten gone through the same transformation?"

"Yeah, so the same will probably happen to him," Trunks said.

Silence.

"I'll go get your mother. She'll be able to make you some weights so you won't float of into the sky. You'll have to stay here."

* * *

The first match was between Trunks and Goten and this pair of mundanes, and wasn't anything special. The next match was between Mendona and a friend of hers named Cabba and another mundane group. Cabba was a preteen like them. His choice of clothing and his hairstyle reminded him of his father. It wasn't until Trunks noticed what looked like a brown belt around Cabba's waist that he realized the truth.

"That's a tail!" he told Goten. "He's a sayain!"

Trunks and Goten faced another mundane group, and Mendona and Cabba were to fight against Gohan and Videl.

Videl's father, Hercule, died against Buu. However, he could've easily been brought back with the Dragon Balls, but he knew that the truth of the Cell Games would be revealed after his death. He preferred to die a hero.

* * *

As soon as the battle started, Mendona and Cabba flash vanished and reappeared behing their opponents. With two Kiais, Videl and Gohan were out of the ring, unconscious.


End file.
